Voice-over-packet technology has become prevalent in recent years. One drawback of voice-over-packet technologies is that network performance can become unreliable due to component failure, network delays, and a variety of other factors. To compensate for this variance in network performance, many voice communication systems include a jitter buffer which stores information before playback, allowing time for packets to arrive. The jitter buffer size can be modified as necessary based on changes in network jitter. However, changing the size of the jitter buffer during playback may produce audible distortions.